How did it come to this?
by yuukuzuri
Summary: How did he ever come to this situation?


Hey ya'll~~~I'm back with my second story, another one shot. My dear friend Marisol Gadi gave me inspiration through this wonderful song from Train, Marry Me. I just swoon every time I hear this song. For those who has never listened to it I recommend you do so.

Meh~I'm truly a sucker for cliché magical romantic moments. Oh, this story was never beta'd, so if there's any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

So Mari, here's to you :)

Warning: Future fic

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS nor Train's song. If I did would have been a singing sensation even though that's just vocally impossible XDXD Oh wait there's autotune, I should hire a producer right now. Any takers?:P

* * *

><p>He stood there reminiscing the moments. How did it come to this?<p>

He never thought this would ever happen to him. The smart, handsome, powerful man in the line of the Walker family throne would be doing _this_. He had been convinced none of these feelings were useful in the real world full of lies and deceit. The world he was brought up in.

It was her.

She was the one that made him so unsure of himself. She was the one making him think twice about his decisions, about his feelings. He never even cared so much about feelings before or the people around him. What was important in was that stayed in the top position in any way possible so that people around him don't stick their noses into his business. He would be free to live his life anyway he wants.

It was her.

She was the one that made him realized all the feelings that was denied when he was a child, are real. Growing up in a golden cage where _his_ words were absolute. The grandfather he knew nothing about decided how his life would be, loveless. Without even a hint of affection was showed from the day he was born up until then. Until the moment he met _her_.

It was her.

The person with a mix of many emotions that he never thought will be a part of. Why did she affect him so much? She made him become accustom to the emotions that he never thought he would have_. _Happiness, sadness, anger, worry, jealousy.

She made him vulnerable.

He should hate her for that but he can't. He could never come to hate her. It wasn't even possible for him to hate her. All the other emotions he could feel, but never hate. There was one, however, that he felt numerous times when he was with her. This single emotion made him weak to his knees every time he saw her smile, cry, laugh. He knows he can't stop it.

"_It's love"._

He has heard it for countless people telling him that love is real. He never acknowledged it until she walked into his life. And that is the reason he was doing this, out of love. Pure, innocent love that has infested his heart, his soul, his whole being.

People around him stood up and turned to the back of the room, to where she stood with a huge smile plastered on her face. Dressed in the most beautiful white dress he's ever seen. It's not the dress that made her beautiful; it was her who made the dress beautiful.

The moment her amber eyes connected to his emerald ones, they were the only people in the world. Never looking away, she walked towards him. The flowers in her hair made her whole face glow with happiness. He will never get tired looking at her.

How did it ever come to this?

He doesn't even care anymore. What he knows now is that he will be spending the rest of his life with this woman. The one and only woman that could shake his heart.

"It is love". He said to himself.

He was glad he said what he did to her when he saw her at that café. Well, it was technically at the café even though it was at the back alley dressed in her uniform taking out the trash. That was where it all started. The start of a life he has only read in books or seen in movies, a life where people smiled and acknowledged each other. Once he had felt it, he was never planning on letting go.

'_This is why I'm doing this_'. He said to himself.

Yes, because it's not enough. He wants to feel this magical emotion for the rest of his life together with her today more than yesterday, tomorrow more than today and this is where he will start. He has never doubted the moment he said 'Marry me' when he did. When she smiled and said yes with tears of joy in her eyes, those beautiful eyes that give her out.

The moment he says 'I do' will be where his life of happiness and love will begin.

* * *

><p>So that's it. I'm so glad I can finally get it out of my system. I knew I should have made rabbit stew last time I saw that plot bunny. Well anyway, I am finally FREEEE! I have successfully submitted my thesis. So there's only a few assignments and exams left. Then I will officially be unemployed. I tried a different style of writing this time. I purposely didn't put in any names in because I wanted try it out.<p>

So reviews are highly appreciated, constructive criticism is acceptable. If you don't like it...well don't review :)

.yuukuzuri.

19th April 2011

10:43pm


End file.
